


Feeling don't walk away people do

by Synester_Lyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Elounor, F/M, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, larry - Freeform, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synester_Lyn/pseuds/Synester_Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been dating since the xfactor bootcamp Louis was forced by management to date Eleanor that obviously led to issues in Harry and Louis' relationship. And that, is where our story begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis and Harry had been dating since x-factor boot camp. They'd seen their ups and down, like any couple. When management found out about them they forced Louis to date Eleanor. This put a strain on their relationship, as you may imagine. That is where our story begins.

Louis was getting ready to go on a date with Eleanor. Harry was laying on the bed in just his boxers trying to distract him so he wouldn't leave.   
"Louis." Harry moaned as his hand slipped into his boxers to stroke his cock. "Need you Lou."   
Louis sighed, "Harry, you know I can't. I've got to go meet Eleanor."   
Harry huffed in annoyance as he withdrew his hand from his boxers. "When do we get to spend time together Lou? I'm starting to think you want to be with her more than me."   
Louis pinched the bridge of his nose "Harry. I don't have time for this. I've got to go."   
Harry sat there in stunned silence as he watched Louis leave without a kiss or even saying goodbye. He pulled the covers up over his head as started crying.

An hour later Zayn walked into Harry's room and pulled the blankets off of the still sobbing boy. "C'mon haz, we are going out. Go get dressed."   
Harry shook his head. "Don't wanna. I don't think he loves me anymore Zee."   
Zayn sat next to Harry. "Oh haz. Im sure he loves you still. maybe he's just stressed out?" he said trying to hide the fact that he hoped without Louis wasn't there to take up Harry's time so that Harry would notice how much Zayn cared about him.   
Harry shrugged. "If that's what it is then why can't he just talk to me zayn? He didn't even give me a kiss goodbye when he left!" Harry sobbed.  
Zayn lifted the sobbing boy off the bed and into his lap to hug and comfort him. "Hazzy, if Louis doesn't love you he's a bloody idiot. Your beautiful and perfect and have an amazing voice."   
Harry looked up at him, his green eyes sparkling with tears. "Y-you think so zee?"   
Zayn nodded. "Absolutely. Now, get your pretty little butt dressed. We are going to go out and forget about everything for a few hours."


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the bar

After Harry got dressed and tied a bandana around his head not bothering to sort his hair out he walked to Zayn’s room and knocked on the door.

Zayn opened the door and smiled. “Come on in, I’m just finishing my hair.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “So we are going to be here for another hour then?” He asked playfully.

Zayn laughed. “Hey, I gotta look good. Never know who you may need to impress.”

Harry shrugged. “Louis wont be there so no need for me to try and impress.”

Zayn rolled his eyes as he walked back into the bathroom to finish his hair. “Hey, what am I? A potato?”

Harry laughed. “You know I love you Zayn, I'm just upset because i want to spend time with Louis.”

Zayn was glad harry couldn't see the way his face fell as he felt his heart shattering. “Yeah. i know Hazzy.” He put his brush down and made sure his long sleeved shirt covered his wrists before plastering on a fake smile and walking into the bedroom. “Well, lets go.” he said and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. there was a cab already waiting for them.

Harry and Zayn climbed into the car and smiled as they drove off to the club zayn had picked out.

Harry looked at Zayn quizzically when he saw they were at a gay bar. “Thought you were straight Zayn?”

Zayn blushed. “Never said that did i?”

Harry shrugged. “True. but you could have told me.”

Zayn nodded. “Im sorry Hazzy.” he said before pulling harry into the bar full of half clothed men, loud music, and grinding bodies.

Harry looked around and smiled before pulling Zayn to the bar and ordering a corona for both of them.

Harry and Zayn sat at the bar drink their beers. when suddenly harry slams his beer down. “Fuck this. i want to be so drunk i can't remember my own name!” he yelled and order 6 shots of tequila and split them with zayn. “Ready, go!” he said and quickly downed his three shots in quick succession.

Zayn finished his shots soon after him and made a face. “I may regret this in the .”

Harry laughed. “Thats what alcohol is all about Zee now lets go dance!” Harry said already feeling a slight buzz. He moved through the crowd pulling Zayn behind him. Harry began moving his hips to the beat of the music, his hands still holding on to zayns wrists.

Zayn watched Harry dancing, his jaw dropping at how absolutely sexual it looked. He moved Harry's hands to his own hips and moved closer to Harry resting his hands on his shoulders and following his movements.

Harry looked down into Zayn's eyes as they danced surprised that he had never noticed how beautiful they were. he pulled Zayn even closer so that their hips were touching.

Zayn suddenly turned around so that his rear was against harry’s crotch, the alcohol clouding his mind as he began moving his hips in a grinding motion.

Harry, who was also strongly feeling the effects of the alcohol they had consumed dropped his head down to Zayn’s neck and began nibbling gently on the sensitive flesh there.

Zayn let out a soft mewl of pleasure as he he pressed back into harry, feeling his strong chest up against his back.

Harry moved one of his hands from Zayns hip to his chest and pulled their bodies tighter together “I need you zayn, need to be inside you now.”

Zayn’s eyes fluttered shut at his words and nodded, “Need you to, so bad.”

Harry smirked and released zayn from his hold and took his hand, pulling him out of the club. He quickly flagged down a cab and pushed zayn into the bag of it, following quickly. He looked at the cabby “Closest hotel now” then leaned over to zayn and captured his lips in a deep, lustful kiss.

Zayn let out a soft moan into Harry's mouth as he kissed him back passionately, his hands tangling in the chocolate curls.

Five minutes later the cab came to a stop. Harry quickly gave the cabby a twenty pound note and told him to keep the change. He pulled Zayn out of the cab and into the hotel. They quickly rented a room under a false name. Harry pulled zayn to their room which luckily was on the first floor. he opened the door and pulled zayn inside. he slammed him up against the door to close it and started kissing and biting his neck. He moved his hands up to Zayn's shoulder and pushed his leather jacket off to the ground. He then pulled zayns white shirt up and over his head tossing it to the ground. “So sexy zayn.”

Zayn blushed softly and lifted harrys faded black shirt up and over his head, tossing it away. he traced over the sparow tattoos on his chest.

harry let out a soft moan and then tugged zayn to the bed. harry unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, revealing a black pair of boxers which were tented with his hardness. “Strip for me Zee. wanna see you before i feel you.”

Zayn blushed and slowly took his pants and boxers off and steped out of them.

harry licked his lips. “So so sexy.” he reached out and stroked Zayns hardened length.

zayn moaned “Please Harry”

HArry smirked. “On the bed babe, hands and knees.”

Zayn quickly scrambled onto the bed on his hands and knees.

Harry smiled and ran his finger lightly over zayns shiny pink fluttering hole. “Did you already prep yourself for me zee?”

Zayn nods. “‘m ready for you. please”

harry pushed his boxers off and climbed behind zayn and slowly pushed into him till his sack was resting against zayns rear.

Zayn let out loud moan as he stretched around Harry’s large length.

Harry started thrusting into him slowly as he panted from the heat and tightness.

Zayn moaned louder and yelled out “Faster! harder!”

Harry complied and thrust as hard and fast as he could. he reached around zayn and started stroking him as he knew he wasnt going to last very long.

Zayn arched his back under harry as he felt himself getting closer.

Harry felt zayn tightening around him “Cum for me zee.”

Zayn screamed harrys name as he released on the bed beneath him.

Harry groaned and released into Zayn feeling his inner walls clamp down on him.

Zayn collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Harry pulled out of him and laid next to him quickly falling asleep.

 

 

Harry’s phone lit up and vibrated on the floor where his pants LED the display reading ‘Lou-bear’


	3. WHY?!

Louis got home later that night after his horrid "date" with Eleanor. He was carrying a buquet of roses for Harry to try and apologize for the way he had treated him earlier. Louis walked up to their room and opened the door. He frowned when Harry wasnt there. He sighed and called Harry's phone. when it went to voice mail he imediatly started panicking. Herry never ignored Louis' calls! 

After a very long night of paceing back and forth Louis fell asleep on the couch, waiting for Harry to get home. He was still completely dressed, wilited roses in his hand that was hanging over the edge of the sofa. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up in the hotel the next morning and groaned at the massive headache he had. He felt a warm body next to his and opened his eyes thinking it was Louis. When he saw it was Zayn, a very naked Zayn he sat bolt upright. Harry started shaking Zayn, "Zee, Zayn, wake up!" 

Zayn sloly opened his eyes. "Haz? Whats wrong?" He said groggily. 

Harry looked down at Zayn. "We.. We are both naked Zayn.. I.. Did we?.." 

Zayn sat up and groaned. "If the pain in my ass is anything to go by.. Yeah.. we did." 

Harry quickly got up and got dressed. he hailed a cab and got a ride home, sobbing the entire way. 

When Harry walked in and saw Louis on asleep on the sofa with the roses he felt even worse. he hurried up to their room and locked the door. 

Louis heard their bedroom door slam shut and sat up. "Harry?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. HE got up and went to their door and tried to open it. When it wouldn't open he knocked. "Hazza? are you in there?" he asked. 

Harry sobbed hearing Louis' voice. "Go away Lou. I promise you dont want to see me!"

Louis' eyebrows furrowed. "Harry, whats wrong?"

Harry slowly got up and opened the door. "I.. I fucked zayn.." He whimpered. 

Louis' jaw dropped. "You.. You.. SLUT!" he yelled and slapped Harry across the cheek "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!??"

Harry had fallen to the ground with the force of the slap and laid there sobbing knowing the Louis was right, he was a slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. so theres a new chap!! um.. will be uploading soon i promise. but my whole plan for this book just changed in the middle of the chapter.. so yeah..
> 
> Its really short i know.. im sorry..


End file.
